User talk:CandaceFan
Archives:1 Talk page I archived it for you. Whatcha Doin'? Looking at the talk page of the Disney wiki admin! 06:47, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Youtube I never have had it. Isabella and Lego Liker 16:40, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Got account on January 27, 2011 as Nemofishman. Whatcha Doin'? Looking at the talk page of the Disney wiki admin! 07:02, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 38 Issue 38: Ferbruary 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 39 Issue 39: March 1, 2011 Dude you haven't been in the irc since last tuesay! Come in plz. Also, tonight's new P&F is on yt alreaddy.(On Demand ftw/l). Tri-State Gazette Issue 40 Issue 40: March 16, 2011 Delete reply You asking me to delete this picture that you made and uploaded. I already gave it "RRabbit42" since he's one the admins here and has the power to delete that, no me. Next time, be careful of what you upload in this place. Patrickau 26 02:47, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 41 Issue 41: April 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 42 Issue 42: April 16, 2011 I was there when you went there ( you were PhineasXIsabella right?) We were talking to you but you didnt respond :P It may have been internet problems TD 20:28, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 43 Issue 43: May 1, 2011 If you read the issue in the past few hours, it has been updated with a cartoon. Ferbot, 14:50, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 44 Issue 44: May 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 45 Issue 45: June 1, 2011 hi So this time you are editing the CANON wiki, while not in the irc. come in! Funny I was just about to AND WHY WON'T MY NEW ICON APPEAR!?!?! CandaceFan 18:01, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, how's it goin'? Love your Candace picture on your page. :3 --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 21:00, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 46 Issue 46: June 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 47 Issue 47: July 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 48 Issue 48: July 16, 2011 No Candace Hate template A request has been made to delete the "No Candace Hate" template. When it was created, it was to address a problem of people saying unkind things about Candace. However, this also focuses on the wrong thing. Instead of drawing attention to negative things, we should focus on what's positive. Unless there's a compelling reason to keep it, the template will be deleted by the end of the month and removed from your Profile page. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:51, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 49 Issue 49: August 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 50 Issue 50: August 16, 2011 Re: The Songs I saw it On Demand. Those are two of the four songs... I couldn't remember the names of the other two, I need to watch it a third time 6.9 Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 23:04, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, it's on demand? I'll have to watch it sometime. CandaceFan 23:05, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 51 Issue 51: September 5, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 52 Issue 52: September 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 53 Issue 39: October 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 54 Issue 54: October 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 55 Issue 55: November 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 56 Issue 56: November 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 57 Issue 57: December 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 58 Issue 58: December 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette: 2011 bonus issue December 2011 bonus issue Tri-State Gazette Issue 59 Issue 59: January 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 60 Issue 60: January 16, 2012 disney wiki i never been to disney wiki.Teddybearlover 20:46, January 26, 2012 (UTC) why did lsabella and lego liker block me form a wiki i need been to?Teddybearlover 20:58, January 26, 2012 (UTC) don't ask him do block me form phineas and ferb.Teddybearlover 21:25, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ok i "pormise" to stop.Teddybearlover 21:49, January 26, 2012 (UTC) why am i banned of the chat?Teddybearlover 23:15, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Teddybearlover They vandalized a page and added another account, Lover of the teddy bear, so I blocked the forever. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 22:50, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism See http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kick_It_Up_A_Notch&diff=prev&oldid=356593 and http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kick_It_Up_A_Notch&diff=prev&oldid=356590 for the answers. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 03:00, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 61 Issue 61: February 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 62 Issue 62: February 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 63 Issue 63: March 3, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 64 Issue 64: March 19, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 65 Issue 65: April 1, 2012 thank you for your support! hey! thanks for supporting me on my chatmod requests! with your help i am now a chatmod! you can come on chat and see me! any ways thanks. you can see the final results here!http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Chatmod_requests/iloveferbmorethenyou16 anyone who supported me is awesome! i will remember this day! Iloveferbmorethenyou16 23:05, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 66 Issue 66: April 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 67 Issue 67: May 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 68 Issue 68: May 18, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 69 Issue 69: June 2, 2012 Problem My chat is not working...IDK why...could u please come all to this chat; is one created by me...please: http://es.educacionyanlisis.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat U can talk in english. please answer when u read this. PAC Cambio y corto! 17:42, June 12, 2012 (UTC) To let you know Don't have anything against you and if you are interested, Isabella and Lego Liker blocked my own user page on the Disney wiki so I couldn't edit it. Why? I don't know, so I asked him through this wiki, because he wouldn't let me on the other, but wouldn't answer. After two messages on this wiki, he blocked me on the other. I contacted wikia because I thought it was unfair, and they told me to resolve it talking with him, or else to contact them again, but he doesn't want to, so I'm sending it again. Thanks for your concern. Hades Fan 21:03, June 19, 2012 (UTC)Hades Fan Archive link fixed The "User talk:" was duplicated on the archive link at the top of your user page. I have fixed it. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 19:09, June 22, 2012 (UTC)